


The Bone Dragon Archive

by professionalcynic



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Argonian MC, Canon-Typical Fantasy Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Morrowind, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalcynic/pseuds/professionalcynic
Summary: Playing through ESO, I am occasionally compelled to archive some of the thoughts and escapades of my main man, Cereneth. Chapters will be episodic and unconnected unless otherwise specified. Named characters other than Cereneth are likely ESO canon unless otherwise indicated. Rating may change.





	The Bone Dragon Archive

-coming soon-


End file.
